1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mechanism and a related electronic device, and more specifically, to a door mechanism with a retractable function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer capable of being disassembled easily preferably matches a user's demand in order to disassemble broken components for detecting and replacing or to disassemble old-type components for updating. A storage device, such as a hard disk, is a necessary component of the computer. Therefore, it is very important for users to assemble and disassemble the storage device conveniently. For example, as for mechanical design of Ultra Mobile PC (UMPC), a slot for a removable hard disk and the memory card reader are usually disposed on a front case of the computer for convenient assembly. However, there are some drawbacks in aforesaid devices. Dust or foreign particles might get into the computer via the slot, and there is a safety concern of easy removability. Therefore, a door mechanism is designed for covering the slot of the removable hard disk on the case so as to avoid dust and theft. Because of the limited space, a conventional door mechanism interferes with neighboring connectors, such as USB connectors, etc., in the over large movement when the door is opening, and results in inconvenience of connecting other external devices. Therefore, it is an important issue how to design a door mechanism for preventing the interference and improving the convenience of operation.